


A Knights heart

by Firehedgehog



Category: Digimon - All Media Types
Genre: There is Only One, digimon - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-31
Updated: 2014-03-31
Packaged: 2018-01-17 15:38:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 237
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1393048
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Firehedgehog/pseuds/Firehedgehog
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gallantmon from Xevolution, there is only one.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Knights heart

After watching Xevolution the digimon movie I had to write this one-shot. I own nothing but the actual fic.

A knights heart  
By: Firehedgehog

If you look at facts, you'll understand.

There is only one digimon digivolution that has the hazard symbol, only one that will ever wear it no matter what path I take. I am Gallantmon, one of the Royal knights.

I was partner to my beloved Takato, one who understood me more then I could ever understood myself.

He is gone, torn away... where he has gone I do not know.

I bear his symbol still, in defiance of what the hazard means.

One day I will find him, free him.

He was my guiding light, without him I am lost and I no longer have him explaining to me why certain things is wrong. That is why I did not understand the wrongness of Project Ark, but now I understand so much of what Takato taught me.

Long ago, that damn program promised me it would find my Tamer. But that was a lie, it needed me to destroy digmon.

Takato would never forgive me for that.

The other knights do not know my past, or why when I powered up to mega I became Gallantmon. I am the only Gallantmon in existence, and will be as long as takato lives.

Takato, one day I will find out what happened to you.

END


End file.
